Silent Eyes
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: Long ago, yue had a love, there were another set of clow cards. but then, the cards were turned into dark cards, and yue became the guardian of the new clow cards created. sakura must catch the dark cards, with the help of yue's past love REDONE
1. Chapter One

So Much For The After Glow ~Daughters of the moon ~ *Created by: Shibobwa shingami*  
  
Prologue  
  
Along time ago, well, not to long ago. Stanton had a love, a forbidden one, with one of the goddesses of the moon, sisters who stopped the atrox from destroying the world. He fell in love with the one named Serena. He had turned good for her, had went to the Atrox on free will to save Serena's life. But he knew then, that, that was the end. Months later, Serena found out, that she was pregnant. The father was Stanton. About 15 years later, from when Stanton became an immortal once more, the times were balanced. And they still are. Every night, Stanton went to Serena, but failed to bring her to him. He never found out about Serena having a daughter, which she named Lunacy, Luna for short. That was her name, for she was a daughter of a daughter of the moon, a sacred treasure, half evil, half good controlled her body. Lunacy had beautiful long glowing blonde hair, the ends in spirals, with the tips a shade of crimson red. She had milky tan skin, and one green, and one blue crystal eye. She was 15, and understood the atrox, and the goddesses of the moon's destiny, and what they were. She knew all about Stanton, and him being her father. She knew what would happen if he knew, and she sorda liked the idea.  
  
The five sisters all turned 17, and chose to forget everything, and live normal lives. But they didn't' forget, they couldn't, they wouldn't, not now that Serena bared a follower's child. How could they, they had to protect her, along with everything else. The atrox was still strong. Maggie still helped them, and they still fought. Serena gave lunacy the ring in which Stanton gave to her a long time ago. The five sisters all looked 17, for that is when they all gained immortality, from aging, but still able to die. Lunacy wasn't like the others, this was a bit off. Lunacy had all the powers that the daughters of the moon had, plus, a little bits of extras. She could free things, she doesn't' know where she had this power, but she liked it. she also had the power of moving things were her hand, and could orbit from one place to another with telepathy. These powers she didn't' understand why she had them, neither did the daughters of the moon, or Maggie, their guide. She also had the powers that the followers had, what Stanton had when he was a follower, and that made her special. No one had to know about her being the daughter of Serena and Stanton, or she would be in grave danger.  
  
And this is where the story begins. 


	2. Chapter Two

So Much For The After Glow ~Daughters of the moon ~ *Created by: Shibobwa shingami*  
  
Chapter Two: When The Moon Rises  
  
As the daughters of the moon all slept peacefully with the pale dark moon looming over them from the dark night, they slept peacefully without fear, not knowing a shadow appear in the sky above sleeping L.A. he grinned to himself, for he had a plan, a plan to destroy the daughters of the moon. He casted an enchantment, swishing his arm from one side to the other, letting from his warm palms a black silver mist. The mist fell slowly down, upon the humans of earth. Clocks turned back, long and long it went, until they daughters of the moon were all 17 once again. But. something happened, that the shadow did not expect. Luna still was 15. but another unexpected turn appeared, she did not know her mother, she did not know the daughter's of the moon, she was an orphan, going to school with her very mother, not realizing it. not knowing, not remembering. No one remembered, and so therefore, the shadow's plan was in action, soon to work, and the daughter's of the moon would be no more.  
  
Things were different now, now that the shadow changed time back 15 years, but not knowing about lunacy, and not knowing that lunacy was still 15, when in reality, she shouldn't even have been born.  
  
Light peeked through the white sheer curtains on a warm day in my room in Los Angeles, California. It was the beginning of spring, and the morning of Friday the thirteenth.  
  
The sun peered through, and shone warmly on lunacy's facade of features of love, warmth, and prosperity. A paradigm of chastity and virtue.  
  
As I smiled, without knowing, in my sleep, dreaming of flying with the clouds in the night, in front of the glowing stars, and full orange moon on a clear cool night just as my alarm clock began to buzz viewing clearing the time of 7 o'clock in the morning. I moaned and pushed the off button and I sat up and rubbing my eyes yawning. "Lunacy! Lunacy get up now! Or you will be late for school you hear me?!" a harsh woman's voice broke through my ears. "I'm up already!" I snapped forgetting my dream. I had no time, I was late for school. "Come on! You're breakfast is getting cold now dear!" her voice scratched.  
  
I rolled her eyes and got dressed. Soon, I met everyone at the orphanage in the large kitchen eating lunch. I lived in a large orphanage with a lot of young kids. The only one my age was Rhystic. But we call him Riles most of the time; the little kids can never pronounce his name. And I guess they like the ring to it? I'd figured they would just call him Rhy. but no, they all call him riles, so I got into the habit. I laughed at the thought. To different names for his true name. But life is all fun. Oh course.. Rhystic wasn't his real name. He hated his real name, being Travis on all. So he went with Rhystic, or if he was lucky, riles. "Hurry up love, or we'll be late for school," Riles explained. With his 17-year-old Australian voice who sat next to me. He had bleach blonde spike wind blown hair with the sides a dark brown. He had dark blue eyes, tan skin, and a fair built body. He had a goatee, an eyebrow pierce, and a lower lip piercing with his tongue. He was really cute! "Ok, ok, I'm almost done, just hang on Riles!" I sighed as I finished my breakfast. "OUT!" the lady shouted pushing Riles and me out the doorway onto the warm sidewalk. "She sure is a grouch." I muttered walking next to Riles. He wore a green and white stripped long sleeve, and khaki pants. I wore a baggy black shirt saying in red 'shut-up brain, or I'll stab you with a Q-tip' on the front, and black baggy pants.  
  
My blonde hair was in pigtails, and I wore several rubber bands, a blue bracelet, and some black ones on my right wrist, and on my left, a black digital watch. I was a unique character. last weak, my hear was all twisted, and red, the week before that, a magenta. I liked to change my appearance every so often. I always felt as if someone was watching me. I clicked the barrel in my tongue thinking. "Yeah, wrench day must be today huh?" Riles asked smiling. I shrugged and we made our way to school. "Today is the Friday the thirteenth right?" Riles pondered when we crossed the street. I nodded thinking, and looked at Riles. His dark features mesmerized me greatly. "And tonight is the blue corn, full moon too," he added smiling. "Um. wh-what's your point again?" I asked confused. Riles laughed a bit. "Luna! My point is, tonight, is a very special night! This night happens rarely Luna, we have to party!" he said smiling. "Oh-kay." I replied shrugging.  
  
We finally made it to school, and reached our lockers breaking up to go to class. As I opened my locker, I heard Serena and Jimena talking in whispers about something I couldn't exactly hear. But then, something weird happened. I could hear, within my mind! What they were saying, or. rather. thinking! The only word she heard was the atrox before I was so surprised that I gasped, and fell to the floor, pondering on the word 'atrox' "Are you ok, girly?" Jimena asked looking at me strangely. I nodded bewildered, and stood up. Serena smiled sweetly. "Are you sure?" she asked. I kindly nodded. I soon found myself staring into Serena's eyes, and I could feel something try to break into my mind. But I blocked it out, and looked strangely at Serena. "What are you doing?" I tried to play it off. "I-nothing. come on Jimena, or we'll be late for class." Serena hurried away. ".Weird." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my bag, and hurried to my first class.  
  
After my classes were over, I sat with Riles at lunch talking about going to planet bang. "So, you wanna go?" Riles asked. "Yea, sure! Isn't Michael Saratoga's band playing tonight too?" Luna asked trying to remember. "You mean the blonde jock guy?" "Yea." "Yea, I think so. I don't see why so many chicks dig him. he's nothing, geesh. but his girlfriend? Vanessa? She's alright." Riles said smiling. "Thanks for telling me," I muttered looking at Michael and Vanessa talking to one another laughing, and being innocent. Oh, I am so lucky that he's mine! Look at all the girls starring. stay away, he's mine! "What?" I looked around surprised. That was Vanessa's voice! But how could I hear her so clearly? They were to far away. I shook my head quickly to clear my mind. Vanessa glanced over at me suspiciously. But as I looked back over, Vanessa looked back at Michael imitate himself playing a guitar.  
  
"You don't like the Saratoga guy. do you?" Riles questioned making me turn back to him. "No. He's too obsessed with Vanessa." I snapped breathing in fresh air. "Whatever." Riles shook his head and played around with his yellow and green blue spotted hackey-sack. He bounced the ball on his feet, jumping around like a maniac. People slowly lingered by, and began to watch him non-stop, moving the sack around. He was really good. People kept quiet.  
  
"You're good," catty walked by to watch. Riles smiled and kept on going. "Show-off." I muttered walking away from the crowd. I crouched down under a large oak tree and sighed. I don't remember my parents, and I wish I did, what they were life, what happened, what they looked like, why they left me, or what happened. why was I let go? Was I not good enough for them? And what was happening to me? I did not know. all these things raced pass my mind so quickly, I couldn't think straight. The sound of people clapping, laughing, and talking would not leave my mind. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't. For some odd reason, I was not able too. My head hurt, the pain was deafening. I calmed my self down, and listened to the wind, and shortly fell asleep. Soon, I woke up to the end of the day school bell. But I wasn't under the tree. I was in the nurse's office on one of those plastic clean sofa things.  
  
"Come on, time to go home," Riles's voice felt so far away. I looked around, things were blurry, fuzzy, I couldn't see. I could feel Riles pick me up, and carry me out of school, with the faint voice of the nurse telling him to make sure I get rest. he carried me all the way back to the orphanage, up the stairs, and into my room. "What's going on?" I moaned rubbing my head. "You had a seizure." Riles told me calmly. "W-what?" I asked confused. I could hardly tell that Riles nodded, and that he had a worried expression. "When?" I asked. "At lunch, when you went to go sit down under the tree. You fell asleep, and then you fell and began to shake uncontrollably." Riles's voice shook. "Oh. I- I. I don't remember a thing." I explained tired. "Well, don't worry about it. The nurse said to check out the doc's. she thinks you might have epilepsy or somethin. but, now, ya gotta get rest, cause you gotta come with me tonight!" Riles said smiling. "Epilepsy?" I asked confused. "Yeah. who knows.." Riles shrugged and put his hands in his pockets before he walked out of my room shutting the door with his foot.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my head. Closing my eyes, I guess I fell asleep, because then something, like, it hit me. I gasped in breath and closed my eyes. Pictures flooded my mind! We were. behind. planet bang! Riles and me! With the moon! Full1 it was an eclipse! On the corn moon! Things moved so slow, but fast. I screamed. Riles was in front of someone blocking me. And then another picture, and then. he was flown in the air to the wall. I looked up at the creature; I looked from my eyes, and saw a shadow, with red eyes shriek. I screamed. And before he could strike me with a blade from his hand, and the intention to do so, I opened my eyes and shot up into Riles's unexpected arms. I curled up in his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried out. "Sssh! Ssh! Luna, its me! It's me! Riles! Calm down!" Riles tried calming me.  
  
"What happened?" he asked me when I looked up at him. I shook my head. "No." I muttered. "No.?" "No.!" I repeated. "No what?" Riles asked confused. "We. we can't go to planet bang tonight!" I finally explained. "What? Why? What's wrong?" "I. saw us there, and. and then this thing attacked us, and threw you to the wall, and was about to kill me and then I woke up!" I explained. "Your thinking rational. it was a dream. only a dream." Riles shrugged it off. "But it felt so real!" I dragged on. "Well. dreams. sometimes. they do! Just-come on, its. the full moon, it's the corn moon, party, Friday the 13th, doesn't happen quite often!" "Eclipse. no moon." I mumbled. "What?" "N-nothing. nothing, you're probably right."  
  
"I'm going to go to the store." I declared standing up and looking at the clock. It was 4 o'clock. "Okay, want me to come with?" Riles asked standing up with me. "No, that's ok. I need to think somethin out. I'll be back here later before we go to planet bang, no worries. Talk later." I waved good- bye and grabbed a jacket. We both walked out into the living room, and I waved good-bye and left.  
  
I needed to think some things out. first, hearing people from far away? And then. this-this dream? What was going on? And what. what was happening to me? I started walking down the street looking at my feet. I didn't know where I was going. but it didn't matter. I had to find out what was going on!? I couldn't figure it out. My heart raced. I looked behind me, I felt as if something was following me. But I didn't see anything. I shrugged it off and began to walk again. The streets were getting busier. People were already going to planet bang. I slowed down from getting tired and sighed. But then something touched my shoulder and I turned around and screamed. Someone stared back at me with glowing green eyes. I gasped and tripped over a rock. I fell as he smirked I crashed to the ground in pain. A burning sensation occurred in my hand as I looked at it. It was bleeding from being scraped some how. He raised his hand and I looked at him. I screamed and something weird happened. I could feel my body break up some how! "What? Where did she go?" I heard the guy's voice echo. I didn't know what was happening to me, I got up, pushing past him, and running away. I never looked back. I just kept running until I reached the orphanage. I looked at my hand. It hurt, but the blood was dried. What did the guy mean by 'where'd she go?' didn't he see me run past him? I couldn't think of it. I was probably about to get mugged! I shook it out of my breath and took a deep breath before entering into the building. I ran past the little children watching a cartoon into the teenager's tower where Riles and me lived. Since we were so older than the others, we got or own rooms, while all the little kids had to share this huge whole room together. That was pretty cool. plus we have been here the longest. I rushed to the bathroom and cleaned my hand before wrapping it in white gauze. I couldn't go to planet bang with this on my hand. what would everyone think? I shook it off my mind and hurried to my room where a note was placed on the door by a red thumbtack.  
  
Luna, Hey yo, it's me. I went to the auto store to get something for my car; I'll be back to pick you up for planet bang. Don't forget after you read this to get ready! Knowing you, you'll slack it off, but don't. Now go get dress now! Later love! Riles  
  
I smiled and took the note from my door before entering. He knew me a bit too well I'd say. I gave a heavy sigh and looked in my closet. What could I wear? I had no idea. But then, I found something. I smiled and took it out and put it on the bed. It was a black tube top to go with my low cut black shorts that I stripped with a seamier to make the black part show. Now it was all fuzzy. The back pockets had iron on images of a crescent moon surrounded by little stars on both of them, and on the side, it was attacked by black string from the top to the bottom of the shorts. I smiled and took out my black army boots and some black finger cut low gloves and tossed them to the side. I guess I'd wear all black today. I shrugged. Why not? It was sexy! I changed and as I got to the boots, I suddenly remembered my white lace stalking I got that go up to the middle of my thighs. that would look awesome! And my arm warmers? Ooh la-la! I though. I got the stalking out and put those on before my black boots and then I got the white arm warmers and pulled them on. They went to the top of my arm, and stopped to the middle of my lower arm where I put the black gloves on.  
  
I flexed my hands and went to the desk. I looked hot! Then I remembered.. Make-up! I took out my blue glittery box and opened it up. Finding what I wanted to wear, I turned on my over lamp, and put black eye liner on the top and bottom of my eyes thickly and then dabbed a huge amount of black mascara and fluttered my eyes to dry them. I wrinkled my nose smiling and put on slight blush and then some a light shade of glimmer dust onto my lips and looked into the mirror. I sorda looked like a checker board. O_o. I shrugged and smiled. Oh well. I'm unique! What can I say? I laughed and my self and painted my nails white that shined and clipped on my black choker and put on some gold bracelets. I put my hair down and flipped it. Finding some accessories from the basket on my dresser, I clipped little moons and stars into my hair at different places and finally put some large silver hoops in my ears. I blinked and found some shimmer dust. I couldn't forget that! I rubbed it all over my chest, neck, and cheeks covering my eyes, and forehead and chin and upper arm and shoulder before I was complete.  
  
I smiled at myself. This was going to be fun. It had to be. I told myself over and over again. well, Riles should be here, so I should get to the living room, its almost 7!  
  
I ran downstairs, and then remembered I forgot my money, incase I want some chow. I slowly went back into my room and looked around. where was it again? I hate when this happens. I ALWAYS lose everything of mine! "Money. money where is the money! Show me the money!" I shouted out into the room. "Where did I put you?" I asked looking at my dresser, by my bed, even under it. It was in the middle. I lay down and reached for it. It was unreachable. Without thinking, I was like, come here money! Since it was in my wintergreen Altoids box. for I wont lose it. and it looks unique, and it came to me! It sorda.. Scooted over to me and I caught it. That was freaky! I sit up and look at my hand. I wanted to try all this new stuff that was happening to me. so I moved my arm forward for my pencil on the other side of the room and shouted, "Come to me pencil!" but it didn't really come. so I tried saying please. Didn't work. How did I get it to come? I wiggled my fingers and concentrated finally, and my pencil came!! This was SO COOL! I smiled and asked for everything to come to me. I soon got the hang of it, and moves things back and fourth, and finally up and down. This was so awesome. I loved this!  
  
"Luna! Yeh there?" that was Riles! "Coming!" I ran out of my room laughing holding my Altoids box. I didn't know if I should tell Riles or not. would he even believe me, until I showed him? Then what would he do? I thought about it as we got into his car. Maybe I would, but if I do, later.  
  
We started to listen to some hard rock and the little Acura NSX 99' started pounding from the loud music. He shifted gears and bopped his head. Finally, as we got closer, we could hear their music. Michael Saratoga was playing with his band.  
  
"Wish they'd get salvia or something." Riles muttered parking his car. "What? You don't like mike's band?" I asked laughing. "Not quite."  
  
"Fair enough." I replied getting out. He got out and we both started walking to the entrance.  
  
"Ah man! Look at that line!" Riles jumped up then down annoyed. "It's HUGE!" he explained. He slapped his forehead and sighed. "Hey, how are they- ?"  
  
Riles stopped and pointed. Serena, Vanessa, catty, Jimena, and Tianna were walking to the front and Serena looked at the guard, and they let them through! Without paying! How did she.  
  
"I have no idea." I shrugged. "Oh well, guess ya gotta be hot to get what ya want huh?" Riles asked laughing. "Whatever floats your boat." I explained rolling my eyes.  
  
We started standing in line when Riles start talking, but not moving his lips! I looked at him. "The ants going marching 1 by 1. hoora. hoora. I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, hoora! Hoora!"  
  
"Uhm. are you bored?"  
  
"Huh? No. Why?"  
  
"Cause you just said, you're bored."  
  
"Noooo I didn't. I haven't even been talking, you okay?"  
  
".Yeah. I'm fine." I told him. I looked forward. What was going on? I looked perplexed. "What is UP with you? You seem. high strung or something." Riles noticed.  
  
"Think of a number, one through. 10,000,000 and I'll show ya." I decided taking in a deep breath. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah! Just do it!"  
  
"Okaaay.."  
  
"634,945.... 105"  
  
"WHOA?! How did you? But-that-it can't be a lucky guess. so how did you?"  
  
".I think I can read minds." I whispered to the astonished friend next to me. "And as far as I know, move things with my mind." I added thinking bout my Altoids box. "And go invisible! Check your hand!" Riles shouted with excitement. I looked at my hand. I had no hand. I squealed and jumped up and down. "Calm down! You'll grab excitement and looks." Riles put his hands on my shoulder and stopped me jumping. "How did you find out?" he finally asked me.  
  
I shrugged but I calmed down. I looked at my hand. It was there again.  
  
"This is awesome you know that? You can be like. spider man or something, but. magick woman or. Moonie girl, cause your name, or. Something, and I can be your sidekick, with no power, but. brains. I gots the brain, and I can make your costume, and stuff. This is so awesome!"  
  
"Now I don't think you need to go that far, Riles. I'm still getting used to all of. this.stuff." I explained.  
  
"Hey, think you can change minds, to let us in first?" Riles finally asked. "Uh." I started.  
  
"I gotta get in!" Riles urged. "Let me try. think of something."  
  
"Okay. Right." Gotta it. huh. now I want a basket of fried shrimp with lemon and tarter sauce, sushied?" Riles looked at me. I shrugged. "Guess it works?"  
  
"Yea. Think it does. Cause I'm a vegetarian remember?"  
  
"Right. come on." I inhaled the cold air and we both walked up to the guard. I looked at him.  
  
"May you please let us through? We're important people... what do you have to be to be important?" I asked him with my mind. The guy looked at me. "I'm the owner's daughter." I explained after his mind thought it. The guy widened his eyes. "I am TOO Delilah! And I want to see my daddy now!" I explained stomping my foot. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"This guy? He's my bodyguard. Remember?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes, Delilah, I'm sorry. I didn't know. come in. come in." the guy pushed us through and I smiled. "Wow, you're a great actress love!" Riles said smiling. "Thanks." I replied looking around at all the people. The lights were flashing all sorts of different colors moving greatly back and fourth through the room and the music blazed as Michael played.  
  
Vanessa was on stage dancing next to him, and Serena and Jimena were dancing on the floor next to Tianna dancing with that derrick guy, and catty, which was with some guy. Riles started dancing towards them and I just stood there looking around. Ended up, Riles started dancing with Serena and jumping around like a maniac laughing about. A guy started dancing with Jimena and then glanced over at me.  
  
I'm with her. I looked at him. He looked at Jimena then back at me. He thought I was. I sighed and walked away. People shouldn't have a mind. I figured looking around. I ended up in a dark corner and bumped into this guy wearing all black. I looked at him. He had blonde hair, gorgeous dying blue eyes that were foggy like. and a dark tan. "Sorry," I explained. He pushed me away and looked towards Serena dancing with Riles.  
  
I tried to get into his mind, but he blocked me and then suddenly looked at me with deadly eyes. He suddenly got into my head, and I couldn't block him. I started thinking of a brick wall real hard and then stuff pertaining to nothing of whom I was. Brick wall. Brick wall. Brick wall. It was getting harder, and my head started hurting real bad, I was good at concentrating, but this was getting to hard.  
  
But suddenly, I was free when Serena and her gang came over. "Stanton? What are you doing here?" I looked at Serena who was talking. "Serena." Stanton paused. He didn't say anything. I looked at him, then at Serena. So suddenly, my head started to hurt real badly, and I couldn't bear it. I grabbed my head yelling in pain, and then fell to my knees and leaned forward. What was going on? They girls helped me up and I looked around. The pain was gone. And so was Stanton. "Are you ok girly?" Jimena asked smiling. I nodded. Yeah. I'm fine. And then I had a thingy. From earlier. After Riles got hit at the wall! They came! And helped me! And then I looked at her, and then she looked at me, and then she grabbed the girls, and suddenly left, talking. I shook my head trying to get it out of my mind, as Riles walked over to me.  
  
"Ya okay their love?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." I explained.  
  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We started walking outside through the dark streets towards the café when it hit me. I massive force that made me fly towards the wall. "Lunacy!" I heard Riles shouted running towards me. He then looked away at something walk up to us. Then he was thrown to another wall, and he started on me. I he was in complete black, and I couldn't see his face. I screamed, and then, like my dream, they came! And they started fighting this. being. and he was back away snarling, and then, he disappeared. I rubbed my head. "Serena." catty started. "I know I'm on it." And then Serena walked over to me. And I could feel her going into my head, as if she was trying to make me. I wasn't going to forget to easily! I had the same powers as all of them somehow! But. how? "Stop, stop trying to make me forget, not like I'm going to tell anybody." I explained looking away.  
  
"How did she?" Jimena froze and looked at me. She studied me intently, and I felt as if I was some lab rat being tested. They all stared at me. I looked up at them with my crystal eyes and felt cold and alone. Something went over me, and then their faces went into shock? She went into the shadow! She's-she's a follower!" Vanessa gasped with anticipation. "A scared one." Jimena scoffed. "What? What are you talking about? I'm right- where did I go?!" I screamed as I looked at myself. I blended in with the shadow behind me. I walked forward. And I appeared in front of them. "Are you a follower?" catty inquired. "Of what?" I asked confused. "Of what? Don't play dumb with my girly." Jimena snapped. "What are you talking about? Cause I seriously have no idea!" I snapped looking at them. "She's right. She's as surprised as we are." Serena declared looking at me. She gazed into my eyes. "When the moon rises?" Serena asked stepping back. "Huh?" I asked confused. I looked at her. "Guys, come here. This is big." Serena gathered around her little friends and I stood looking at them awkwardly.  
  
After a minute, they all looked back at me. I pushed strands of hair out of my eyes and looked at them. Waiting for them to say at least something. "Your mind hides a lot of secrets to its beholder." Serena began with a casual voice. "It can tell you your past. parts you can't even imagine to remember." "What's your point?" I questioned leaning on my leg. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I couldn't find your past. all I saw was nothing but an eclipse of a full moon, and my voice saying over and over again, "When the moon rises." Serena explained quietly. "Now although I don't know what that means. it means something important. You seem to have all the powers of us. Plus. followers. and I do believe you have Catty's power as well, to time shift. We want to help you find out who you are. And to do that, we would like to go back into the past before you were born to find out." Serena explained quietly.  
  
"What? Back In time? Before I was born? What can that possibly do? And I don't need your help!" I snapped walking over to Rhystic. "Don't you want to find out who you are? If you had a family or not?!" Serena asked. "I don't care about that." I declared. "Yes you do. You've been wondering about it for some time now. And can you even remember your child hood?" I stopped. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. "Stay out of my head." I barked as I shook Riles and woke him up. "I don't need your guys' help." I explained as he stood up. "What went up when I went down?" Riles asked confused and lightheaded. "Whoa. what are THEY doing here?" Riles asked pointing to them. "Hey Serena," he said smiling. Serena said nothing. "Hey you others," Riles added with a goofball smile. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I started pushing him to his car.  
  
"When the moon rises.?" Stanton asked appearing out of the shadows. I screamed and jumped back, making Riles follow me. "Whoa!" he shouted looking at him peculiarly. He glanced down at me. "Can you do that?" he asked. I nodded. "Whoa killer, ya gotta teach me that!" he added smiling. Stanton glanced over at him and smiled. Then he looked back at me. "Something is going to happen in a week. What you saw happened today. How is that possible?" "What?" I asked confused. I glanced back. The girls were walking towards me. "You saw what would happen to night, it did, but you saw something else. You saw a corn moon with an eclipse." "And?" "The eclipse is due next full moon." "What do you mean?" "It is not tonight." "Maybe someone shifted time?" Riles asked suddenly. Stanton shot a glare at him. "Isn't that possible? Change time sequence? And change something about it?" Riles asserted defensively.  
  
"Who are you?" Stanton asked suddenly eyeing him. His eyes squinted. "Who are you?" Riles asked looking him over. "Did you tell him everything about you?" Stanton suddenly asked me. But his lips didn't move. "Yeah. Not that though. I don't have that!" I protested. "Something is off about him. I'd watch him." "He's a goofball that I'd known all my life. Nothing's wrong with him, cept he has loose screws in his head. I thought you were evil, why are you so suddenly helping me?" I asked confused.  
  
"Because something is off, and I am in need to find out what. you saw a premonition. And that happened. And the girls, like in your eyes, saved you, but you saw the moon, which had an eclipse, and in this reality, as it happened, there was no eclipse." "Why should everything be correct?" I asked him. ".Because premonitions are always correct." He explained looking at Jimena. "Luna! Get away from him!" Jimena explained. "Why?" "Cause he's evil." Serena added in. ".Serena." Stanton whispered. I looked at him; he looked so sad like and desperate for her. but what happened in the past? I'm so lost. If he's evil, why doesn't he seem it? I mean. he feels real, like his power around him, but deep down, he's pure.? I didn't get it.  
  
"Be careful. Something is off, and I'm going to find out what." Stanton disappeared. "Who WAS that guy?" Riles asked eyeing me. I looked at him, and our lips almost touched. He jumped back. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know." I told him. "What did you see?" Jimena asked. I looked at her. "What is it to you?!" "I have premonitions too. But nothing with an eclipse. And more out we need to know, cause everything with the moon depends on our power." Jimena's voice wavered. "I saw tonight. But with an eclipse." I glanced up. "But as you can see," I looked at them. "It's full." Then I turned, grabbed Riles, and stalked off to his car.  
  
When the moon rises.? What did that even mean? 


End file.
